


Just Like Your Mother

by J0rn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Non-Consensual Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J0rn/pseuds/J0rn
Summary: I realized as I was writing that it's been so long I have no idea what the actual chain of events in Harry Potter actually are so I just changed it to fit my own agenda oops.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Just Like Your Mother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivingDeaDGirl244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingDeaDGirl244/gifts).



> I realized as I was writing that it's been so long I have no idea what the actual chain of events in Harry Potter actually are so I just changed it to fit my own agenda oops.

Harry was nervous, he always felt uneasy around the brooding professor who seemed to take his existence as a challenge to make it as miserable as possible.

Snape was sitting at his desk, finishing up some paperwork very rudely, Harry thought, as it had been Snape who had called him to stay after class in the first place.

Finally, as if remembering the boy was there, he looked up. "Potter."

Harry gulped. "Professor?"

Snape stood, looking down his nose at him. "Everyone's been talking, lately... About how much you look like your father. But no one seems to notice how much like your mother you've become."

The comment, though dry and unfeeling, had an undertone of... Something nice? Harry felt his chest swell slightly, the thought of taking after both of his parents making the corners of his lips twitch up into a smile, momentarily. He couldn't get too comfortable though, with Snape still towering over him.

"Well... Thank you, Professor. You... Wanted to see me after class about something though?"

He watched Snape pace back and forth. What could he be thinking about..? He wasn't sure. Sure, he hadn't been doing amazingly in potions class, but surely there were others doing worse than him, right?

"I know what you and your little... Friends.... Have been up to. Don't think I haven't noticed."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He did in fact, know what Snape was talking about.

"He's here somewhere, isn't he?"

"Who?"

Harry tensed as he watched Snape reach for his wand, then relax, thinking the better of it.

"Never mind that, then. It doesn't matter. You should have been mine, anyway."

".... What?"

"Sirius Black is a criminal. God father or not, he is not the man who should be raising you. It should be me."

Harry stood then, quite confused. "Professor I think I'm going to go now."

"Stay!" The roar caught Harry off guard and he stumbled back into the chair. "Stay..." Snape lowered his voice.

"I don't know what you want from me..."

"Tell me where Sirius is. I'll make sure he never bothers you again, and you can let me raise you. I'll make your mother proud..."

Harry shook his head know and scrambled to his feet, making a break for the door only to have it slam shut in his face, blocking his only escape.

"You can't keep me here!" His voice was taut with nerves and he pulled his want as he turned to face the Potions teacher, who had already drawn. Before he had a chance to even think of a spell, Harry collapsed to the ground, as a hundred invisible fingers dug into his sides and stomach.

"You will do as I say, Potter..."

"Ah! Ahahaha noho!" His wand was dropped and knocked out of his reach, and all he could do was curl in on himself. "Plehehease stahap!"

"Not until you agree to my terms."

It only seemed to intensify the longer the spell went on, more ghostly fingers crawling their way into his pits and down across his hips, unstoppable, unrelenting, unmerciful...

"AHA IHILL NEHEVER HELP YOU!"

"Shame... I thought of anyone, you'd be smarter than this..."

The fingers kept up their torment, moving down his legs towards his feet. Another flick of the wand and the tickling picked up the pace, scribbling harder over his worst spots, forcing a squeal from his lips.

"STAHAHAP! AHAHA PLEHEHEASE NOHOHO!"

Snape shook his head, clicking his tongue. "Pathetic, Potter... Dissapointing."

"I WOHONT TEHEHELL YOU AHAHA! AHA WHEHEHERE HE I-IHIS!"

The tickling sensation continued, wiggling past his shoes and socks to attack his helpless feet as he kicked desperately and begged for mercy.

"NAHAHAHA! NAHAHAT THEHEHERE! AHAHA PLEHEHEHEASE!" He could feel tears running down his cheeks, his lungs starting to ache from laughter.

"I don't want to keep torturing you, Potter. You're doing this to yourself..."

Pretty soon, Harry was too weak to kick, laying on the ground in a weak puddle of giggles, unable to fight any longer.

"P-plehehease.... Plehehease...."

Snape smirked down at him. His laugh was so much like Lilly's... He glanced at the clock and his smile faded quickly. Drat. Where had the time gone..?

He released the spell over Harry and stepped over him. "You got lucky this time, Potter... If you're still here when I get back then I guess we'll just have to try again hm?"

Harry laid on the ground and watched him leave the office in a rush.

He caught his breath slowly and blinked away the tears in his eyes.

What in the world was that about..? 

He just hoped his strength would return before Snape did....

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I was hoping it would be a bit longer but I've been very sick while trying to finish it so I cut my losses and focused on making what I had better than longer. Thanks for the prompt!


End file.
